


Possession

by lashworthe



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashworthe/pseuds/lashworthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's arc reactor needs to be changed, never a fun task... but the god of mischief's arrival at just the wrong moment leads them both to a moment they won't forget. Dominate possessive Loki sub Tony. Smutty smut smut. Seriously. Seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's All in the Timing

Tony Stark was totally focused on the task at hand, which was a rarity for the restless billionaire. He'd evacuated the tower, fed some small fib to Pepper about needing some space for the night, and then he had locked himself into the lab, just him and the replacement power core for the reactor in his chest.

He'd known that the core had been damaged after the whole disaster with the Chitauri, but he'd kept quiet while the world calmed back down and then he'd started work on recreating the element. Banner had, had a little input and with the good doctor's help, he'd managed to get things put together must faster this time, and he was confident that this time he'd make the thing indestructible. Every damn time he had to replace this reactor he felt like he was back in that cave, half-dead, scrapping together pieces of metal to try to survive.

It reminded him that this damn hunk of energy and metal was what kept him alive: it made him something other than human. He shook his head, "Focus Stark," he muttered under his breath as he finished wielding the replacement reactor into shape. He had made this model damn near indestructible cause he did not want to have to do this ever again.

"Dammit, focus," he growled at himself, working up his nerve. This was the hardest part of the process. How many people ever had to rip out their heart and replace it? While he knew the reactor wasn't actually his anatomical heart… it felt like it most days.

He took a deep breath and carefully began removing the reactor from his chest. Instantly it felt like the air had been sucked from his chest. He coughed, gasped, focused on calm breathing as the reactor hissed and slid out of the hollow of his chest. He set it aside and picked up the new reactor, just a few more seconds and this would all be over…

And then, inexplicably, there was a pair of green eyes in front of him, "Breaking into pieces at the sight of me?" the god of mischief smirked.

Tony gaped like a fish floundering on the surface trying to breathe. Thin, graceful fingers curled around the new reactor and playfully plucked it out of Tony's grasp. "What is this glowing trinket you bear in your chest man of iron?" he asked.

Tony's heart was stuttering in his chest, stalling for rhythm. Air was a suddenly foreign concept but he tried to play cool, "Oh just a night light… case I get scared of the bogey man." He knew his voice was strained and he prayed Loki didn't notice.

Loki ran his hands along the edges of this strange metallic object. The way that Anthony's eyes were glued to the object, Loki was certain that he was lying. He tsk'd softly, "You should know better than to lie to the god of lies Anthony Stark."

Tony licked his lips; strange shades of grey were beginning to play along the other's skin and his breathing sounded painful. Loki felt an unfamiliar sensation run up his spine. Fear. For this mortal before him. "What is this trinket to you?" he asked again.

Tony shook his head, gasping for air. So, this was how it ended? With his reactor in the hands of a… God what was Loki? Angel, Demon? Some twisted and wicked combination of both? "Just… a little night light." Tony barely wheezed out.

"Man of iron, I grow tired of your games."

"I thought…you liked games."

"Why is your skin… graying? What is this shadow coming over you? Loki felt his own voice getting more frantic. He recognized that shade. The color of death, no matter what species it touched it always looked the same, and Loki had seen more than enough of it to know. "You are… dying, are you not?"

"Give the man a prize," Tony coughed and fell backwards onto the workbench. The cold metal was soothing to his burning skin. Funny, he always thought you got cold before you died. He was trying to be calm, but it was fading, "That….thing… is my heart… it's what keeps me alive." he finally said, dropping his head. Why would he tell Loki that?

God, the god was going to let him die here. He choked and felt himself try to fight this overwhelming darkness starting to crawl over him. No, no, no, no. He tried to fight, tried to resist, to cry, yell, anything, but suddenly the world went black.

He woke with a start, a dim blue glow lighting the dark workshop. His hands fumbled over his chest. The reactor. The reactor was installed. He breathed out a sigh of relief, laughing breathlessly. He was alive. How? Who?

He flinched when Loki was suddenly looming over him, features dark and sinister, "You did not tell me that lacking that trinket would cause your death."

"Must've slipped my mind," Tony tried to sit up, frowning when the god pinned him to the table.

"You were nearly dead you prig."

"Yeah, and you care so much?" he smirked, surprised when he suddenly found the god's lips tenderly pressing against his.

"You know little of me man of iron," Loki's voice was cold, "I would not watch you die with your heart in my hands."

"You…?" Tony was still processing the kiss.

Loki arched a brow, pressing their lips together again, and this time there was no tenderness. A sharp flash of teeth and pain, Tony felt the dark coppery taste of blood burst into his mouth followed closely by the trickster's tongue.

"You. You are mine, do you hear me?" Loki's voice was a growl stirring something primal in Tony.

"You don't own me. And stop with the kissing shit." Tony protested and tried to sit up but he was no match for the god.

"That gem in your chest argues otherwise…" Loki tightened his grip, "…And the stirrings of your loins… argues that you quite enjoy my lips." He rolled his hips and Tony was suddenly, excruciatingly aware of how hard he was.

"Jesus," he let his head hit the back of the workbench. This had to be some kind of hallucination brought on by a near-death experience.

"That is not my name," Loki's lips quirked as his lips ghosted across Tony's jawline before his teeth clamped down against Tony's throat.

He swore, blood running down his neck, "Ow, dammit Loki, stop-" he gasped as Loki's tongue ran across the bite, soothing and cooling and arousing as fuck. Tony Stark was in trouble, and he was rapidly forgetting that Loki was dangerous, was a killer for God's sake. But that tongue…

Loki purred against his throat, "Are you done with your useless fighting? You are mine man of iron."

"You…what the hell are you after?"

Loki smiled, "Well, if that is not clear than I must be doing this incorrectly." In an instant Tony felt his sweatpants tugged off of his hips and watched them sail across the room.

He was stark naked, horny as hell, and pinned down by the god of mischief, things were going really well or were about to go to hell and Tony wasn't sure which it was.


	2. Against the Wall

His arms were held securely in place by the trickster as he grinned down at Tony, "Have you a better idea of what my intentions are now man of iron?" he purred.

Tony swallowed hard, "I think I've got a pretty good idea."

"Oh, have you?" Loki's lips were back against his neck, "Do you have any knowledge of how two men give each other pleasure?"

Tony grunted when Loki bit again, "Jesus, stop with the teeth!"

"Then answer my question."

"Yeah sure…blow jobs, hand jobs…" he shrugged, "So get to the jerking."

Loki stared at him for a long moment, face uncertain, then amused, and then, the infuriating god was laughing. Laughing at him. "You… you mean to say…Oh… Oh… Oh Anthony…"

"What?" Tony took advantage of the god's laughing to pull his arms free and get off of the workbench, "What the hell is so funny there Rudolph?"

"Surely you must be jesting. That must be some sort of joke, yes?" Loki looked at Tony.

Tony was stalking to the door by now, leaving Loki behind him, or so he thought, but then those green eyes appeared in front of him again, "Well then. I shall have to educate you… thoroughly."

Tony oofed as he was slammed against the wall, Loki's kiss pinning him, dominating every inch of him and sucking all of the air from his lungs. God, who had taught Loki to kiss like this?

Loki finally let Tony come up for air; his eyes were trained firmly on Tony and he could see everything promised there: pain, pleasure, and every wicked desire imaginable.

Tony's mouth was dry. Jesus. What was even happening? He panted for air, testing how strong the gods grip was. He winced when Loki's hands tightened over his shoulders and he became suddenly aware that his feet weren't touching the ground anymore.

Shit.

Loki's lips were ghosting over Tony's neck, softly this time, and a shudder raked Tony's body. He should not be responding like this, should not be doing this. First, this was LOKI who was currently worshiping his neck, and second, he was a MAN. Tony Stark did not do this kind of thing with men. "What the hell kind of magic are you using Loki?"

Loki peered up, his lips at Tony's collar bones by now. He smiled, "You think I am making you respond in such a way? That I am manipulating your will?" he chuckled, "You really consider yourself so weak? So easily manipulated?"

"I am not weak," Tony growled, "Your glow stick of destiny didn't touch me before and without that you sure as hell can't control me."

Louis lips oh-so-slowly curved into that wicked smile and he arched a brow as Tony's own words caught up with him. Shit. Had he really just admitted that this wasn't magic?

"Fuck you." That seemed to be the only response Tony could think of.

That grin grew across Loki's face, "You have the general idea...but I believe you're a little confused about who is going to be doing what exactly."

Tony blanched, and struggled again as Loki's hips pinned his hips to the wall; and oh God, the god was hard. Rock hard and those tight leather pants did absolutely nothing to hide it. Tony groaned as his own body responded, rising as though trying to compete for who could get hardest. This was a competition Tony shouldn't want to win, but his body had plans entirely its own.

Loki lips moved across his collarbones, soft feathery kisses mixed with unexpected bites and flecks of that wicked tongue. Tony never knew what to expect: pain, pleasure or that infuriating combination of both. He had never been so turned on, and afraid all at the same time. "Jesus..." he groaned as Loki's tongue soothed a harsh bite just above his reactor.

"You keep saying that name..." Loki mused, "I hope you do realize that that is not the proper name you should be saying at this moment."

Tony had opened his mouth to reply, but whatever smartass response he'd had died the second that those wicked lips fastened on his nipple, teeth flickering against the sensitive nub and Tony found himself unable to do anything but moan and thrash under that mouth. God, when was the last time any woman had touched him there like this? Maybe never.

Pinned between the cold metal wall of the workshop and Loki's firm body, Tony could do nothing but take every sensation that Loki threw his way. His body was moving in ways foreign to him, and the sounds he was making, a combination of pain, pleasure and begging. Yes, that whining pleading noise was coming from Tony Stark.

"Oh, you're behaving so nicely, so sweetly," Loki purred and Tony gasped as Loki's arms wrapped suddenly around his thighs spreading them and hoisting him higher up the wall until Tony's hardness was even with Loki's mouth.

"What the hell are you-OH FUCK!" a terrible combination of hot and cold suddenly encircled his cock and Tony doubled over, not able to support himself. He had to brace himself on Loki's shoulders as Loki's powerful arms kept Tony's hips pinned.

Tony's breath had long since left him and he shuddered as teeth ghosted across the tip. He flinched, waiting for the pain, but instead a shockingly cold tongue swirled across the flesh, licking away every drop of precum that gathered.

Jesus. His tongue was like ice while the rest of his mouth was a fucking sauna. It was like someone was dragging a laser beam of ice across the hottest part of his body and then dropping him in a hot tub.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." vocabulary was not at the forefront of Tony's thoughts at the moment as he closed his eyes and hid his face against the god's shoulder.

He barely noticed Loki's hand moving, trailing across his ass and then, there was a burst of pain as a finger pushed into his body. He groaned, his body protesting, screaming as that finger dug deeper into his body.

His back arched, trying to escape that probing finger only to thrust deeper into Loki's eager mouth. He felt his head hit the back of Loki's throat and then Loki swallowed around him.

He groaned; that pleasure washed over the sting of that finger slowly inching deeper. Loki swallowed again and Tony shifted his hips, his entire body jerking up straight when a pulse of pleasure hit Tony.

What the hell was that?

He moved his hips again and the pleasure burst across his body like fireworks firing through his neurons. He moaned, and felt Loki, with his nose against that dark mound of pubic hair, laughing. That invading finger flicked and Jesus Christ, it wasn't just a fireworks show anymore, it was like someone had started an entire laser show in his body.

He groaned, toes curling as Loki's finger moved harder and faster. God, it hurt, but he didn't care, that light show spot inside of him and that damned mouth around his cock numbed any discomfort and Tony Stark threw his resistance out the window.

"God, Loki…please!" he begged.

He felt those lips smile against him as that ice tongue flicked against his cock again. His finger curled again and Tony came undone. The fireworks in his body detonated like an atomic bomb and his body shuddered in the aftershocks. He swore his heart stopped, he couldn't breath and even his restless mind grew still with nothing but the white of orgasm.

He slumped bonelessly against Loki who sucked every milky drop from the playboy and then let Tony slid to the ground where he sprawled out at the god's feet.

Loki licked his lips and leaned down to Tony, "You still there darling?" he wiped some sweat from Tony's brow.

Tony, dazed, nodded up at the other.

Loki grinned, "Good, because that was a but a precursor to the main event." He picked Tony up and threw him back onto the workbench smiling when the man of iron didn't protest.

"You are ready to be bedded by a god then?" Loki growled.

Tony's eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Loki and wrapped his arms around the trickster's neck, pulling him into a kiss. "Do whatever the hell you just did again." He had never felt like that, come like that before. God, what was he doing? What did it matter if he could have that kind of pure pleasure?

Loki grinned, "Oh, we are just getting started my dear… we are just started."


	3. Possession

The workbench was cold against Tony's bare back and he was still panting for air. His body hadn't quite come down from his orgasm and he still felt like he was floating in the clouds. He lifted his head from the bench, suddenly realizing Loki had disappeared.

He groaned and let his head thud back over the edge of the workbench. The upside down world did little to help him reorient himself with reality, "I swear to God Loki…this disappearing act is getting old."

"Oh, you don't like my games?" Loki's voice was smooth and Tony caught a glimpse of green before Loki reappeared, licking his lips and moving towards Tony with the terrifying grace of a panther coming in for the kill. Tony didn't care that he was the prey anymore. He was willing to go along with just about anything Loki suggested at this point.

He sat up, turning to face Loki, "I don't like not knowing the rules…doesn't mean I don't like the game. What? You worried I'm going to run away or—" his voice caught in his throat as Loki began removing the straps of his armor. A grin lit up his features, "Okay, this game I like."

Loki smirked, "I thought it might please you…" there was the slow slid of a zipper and that outermost layer of cloak slid off and hit the floor. The weight of the sound as it hit reminded Tony, once again, that Loki was a god; just that cloak and outer tunic sounded like it had to weigh a good 15 pounds.

Tony was surprised by how thin the trickster actually was. Without the extra volume of leather, metal and silk, there was nothing but sleek, long lines. Tony's mouth was suddenly dry and his cock was twitching back to life. Impressive. Most of the time at his age, twice in an evening was getting rare, but then again, this was a magical evening.

Loki smiled, slinking closer, long fingers traced across his armor, sliding over the shoulder and finding a hidden series of snaps there. Another few seconds and a thirty-pound clattering chest piece of metal and leather crashed onto the floor. Tony swallowed, "How many layers you got there buddy? Who are you hiding from?"

Tony held his breath as something shifted across those wicked green eyes. Loki's hands froze, "I do not hide from anyone." he hissed.

Tony flinched. Open mouth, insert foot. Tony's mind hit overdrive, "Well good… you've got a wicked body. Don't hide that."

The comment seemed to soothe that darkness that had flashed over emerald, and Loki's hands resumed removing the third layer. This one had more intricate, fastenings in metal wrapping in a swoop across Loki's chest. When this layer of leather was peeled away, Tony groaned. A layer of green silk was beneath that, and Tony was willing to bet there were several more layers.

"Jesus. You want to drag this out, don't you? You really want to wait to fuck me?"

That darkness bloomed across his eyes, and the smirk on those thin lips could have taught the devil something new. "I am a patient creature."

"Yeah, well I'm not. So could we maybe move this along?" he paused, "Please?"

Loki's laugh was low, and dark, "…mmm…..very well. Since you asked so nicely…" he waved his hands and the remaining fabric pooled like water and slid down his body.

Gods.

Tony was light headed as his blood rushed down his body to spring his cock to fullness, screaming for attention.

In another instant Loki was over him, pinning him back flat to workbench as he moved between Tony's thighs. He held up a hand, his fingers were suddenly slick. "I won't make you wait then."

Tony gasped, back arching as he was pierced again. He knew that the slickness of Loki's fingers was a gift, that the god could have easily taken him, torn him to ribbons from the inside out, but gratitude was the smallest piece of the welling of emotions stirring in his chest.

"If I would have known all it took was sex to make you mine…I would not have bothered with that scepter at all." Loki purred, fingers twisting against that spot again and Tony shouted. "I can control just as easily like this…can I not?"

Tony groaned, wanting to protest, to argue, but his head nodded and his voice spoke of its own accord, "Fuck yes… anything you want…just…Jesus…do it!"

Loki chuckled softly, sliding his fingers from Tony's body and slowly lining up with his body. He held Tony's legs in a wide V, spreading Tony like a whore, and Tony couldn't have cared less at that moment.

He winced at the pressure of Loki nudging against his entrance and then breaching that core ring of muscles. Loki was big, much bigger than those prepping fingers, and it hurt. The chill of his flesh was faintly soothing to the aching muscles and he didn't fight, or resist much.

The pain was making his cock start to wilt until those long wicked fingers wrapped around his length and began slowly stroking, hard and soft, quick and slow, hot and cold. Loki was a box of unexplained physics, paradoxes that science would never touch.

He dropped his head, nails scratching uselessly at the smooth metal of the workbench. He moaned as he felt Loki make one last thrust forward and knew the god was fully embedded. Jesus. This was…surreal. He had never felt anything like this, and for once, his mind was shut off. There was no rushing of formulas, doubts or ideas. There was a blissful blankness and when Loki made a swallow thrust and his head danced over his prostate the blankness burst with colors.

"Say it." Loki's voice sounded far away, and Tony turned his gaze to those features, the sharp eyes boring into Tony, "Say you are mine." he twisted his hips bruising against his spot.

Tony's toes curled, "Fuck yes. Yes, whatever. Just…Fuck Loki!" he arched his hips, craving more of that piercing cold. "I'm yours!" 

Loki's lips curved into a grin, and Tony knew he was a lost cause. There was no going back from this moment, no take backs or do-overs, and he didn't care. He wrapped his legs around Loki, body clenching around Loki.

Loki moaned, eyes flickering again, and he finally let that dark beast out to play. His hips bucked and he slammed into Tony over and over again. Tony's head smashed into the metal workbench but he was numbed to the pain. Loki gripped at the edge of the table, bracing himself to thrust harder, the steel table crumpled under Loki's hold. Tony had to wrap his arms around Loki to keep from being thrown off.

He could feel bruises forming, hear the metal table cracking and buckling under the pressure, and it was fantastic. Let the world go to hell. Red welts tilled the fields of that pale expanse of flesh as Tony's raked his nails down Loki's back.

He knew he was coming to an end. The muscles all over his body were winding up, tightening towards their breaking point, and God, Tony wanted nothing more than to break, to break Loki, to bring them both to climax. That was the only thought rattling around in his mind.

He could feel the muscles of Loki's back tensing, could hear the snarling pants of the god above him growing harsher. The metal under Loki's hands was folding in on it on itself as Loki lurched forward, teeth tearing into Tony's neck.

That flash of pain was enough to uncoil every wire of his body. It was a chain reaction that couldn't be stopped. He screamed out his god's name as his entire body shook, rocking violently under Loki.

Loki's finish was only seconds later, and Tony could feel the trickster's cold seed coating him inside and out. He gasped for air; he could hear the reactor humming loud against the exertion.

It took several long moments for Loki to come down from his orgasm and to release Tony's neck and slide from Tony's body. He hissed at the sudden loss of that cool hardness.

Loki chuckled, "…Mine. The man of iron my own personal whore."

Tony tried to glare, but he didn't have the energy, and besides, how was he going to argue with that after letting the god fuck him over his own workbench?

Long cold fingers tapped over the reactor in Tony's chest, "…Do not remove this piece again…I am the only one who will determine when you are to die."

Tony rolled his eyes, "…yeah…that's sweet…"

Loki snorted, "We will have to work on your manners."

"Uh-huh. Gonna dress me up in a little maid outfit and have me call you master?"

"You would enjoy that."

"…Fuck you."

Loki's lips ghosted across Tony's lips, cool melting into warm, "…perhaps next time." and with that he was gone, every trace of him, aside from the wrecked workbenches, vanished.

It was nearly an hour later when he finally managed to get to shaky feet and stumble to his bedroom. The soft bed was a godsend for his aching…everything…

He sighed, letting his eyes close, 'Next time…huh?' he thought, 'I look forward to that, reindeer games.'


End file.
